


Reid's Poem

by Key_Shinigami



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, Poetry, Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Shinigami/pseuds/Key_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds.

Reid's Poem

 

Smart.

Genius but shy.

Modest,

and caring.

Going to be Senior Profiler someday.

Caring and

modest.

Genius but shy.

Smart.


End file.
